


A First Night Of Many

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: "Tim" Wright, Accidental Voyeurism, Jam, Jay Merric, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Slenderverse, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being hunted down constantly doesn't really leave Jay time for more personal pleasures as he would like. One particularly long night makes Jay go ahead anyways, after Tim has fallen asleep. To bad Jay can never seem to be as quiet as he needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Night Of Many

It feels like Tim’s been awake for months, years even when he wakes up. He’s slowly brought to consciousness, and he hasn’t moved one inch from where he went to sleep. If he even did sleep.  
Glancing at the clock shows the morning is quickly approaching for him and Jay. Tim likes to be on the road early, while it takes nothing short of a miracle to get Jay out of these cheep hotel beds that leave their backs in knots.  
Though the need to get going isn’t what woke Tim up. A sharp gasp is heard from the bed next to Tim’s, as well as sharp ,yet quiet, squeaks from the box springs.  
“Ah, yes.” Jay’s quiet pant seems loud compared to the dead night outside. “T-Tim ahh.”  
“What Jay?” He groans, his brain still clouded with sleep, his mouth thick when he tries to use it.  
Everything goes quiet, as if Jay stopped whatever he was doing. Tim turns over and rubs his eyes so they can see better in the darkness.  
“Do you need help?” He can’t help but scoff, with realization setting in. The room is dreadfully silent for almost a full minute before the whisper of a reply is heard.  
“Yes.” Short, and to the point. Tim rolls his eyes at the situation he’s put himself in, now he’s obligated to get up and help Jay get off.  
So he sits in his bed for a minute before growling and forcing himself up at /four in the morning/. He sits on the edge of Jay’s bed and blinks sleepily at him. Jay has his head cocked slightly to the left, looking at Tim like a puppy, one hand still wrapped around his dick. Jay’s eyes are big, like he can hardly believe that Tim is sitting on his bed half asleep, waiting for him to move his hand so he can get this started.  
Jay feels compelled to do something with his hands /anything/ really, but he just doesn’t know what. So for now he keeps them by his side. Tim’s large hand feels warm yet rough like leather when he grabs him, his hand slick with spit. His hand feels different, with a strange grip and angel, a different way to grasp him, and a completely new speed.  
It starts slow, eliciting a small sigh from Jay. Then Tim picks up speed, steadily rising to the point his shoulder is cramping and Jay is grasping onto the bed sheets and thrusting into Tim’s hand for traction. Slick noises are masked with deep groans and short pants interrupted only by sharp mewls.  
Jay can hardly keep his eyes open, and Tim can feel himself reacting to Jays sweet alluring noises. The pants he went to sleep in are becoming uncomfortable, and he itches to take them off and pleasure Jay in a new way.  
Though before he can start, a shiver runs down Jay’s back and he’s tossed over the edge, almost screaming as Tim jerks him off through his orgasm. Tim pulls his hand away, cum dripping from his fingers. Before he can get up to wash it off, Jay leans up and crashes their lips together. He softens up after the initial contact and slowly pushes Tim onto the bed.  
“That was… Exhilarating.” He breathes. After a quick peck to Tim’s cheek he curls up next to him, holding him tight in his arms.  
Tim just sighs contentedly before settling down to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I normally write longer than this... Workin on it.


End file.
